Asumir riesgos
by Misila
Summary: Neville hizo prometer a Hannah que no se metería en ningún lío con los Carrow. Ella no está de acuerdo, ni por asomo; está harta de sentirse inútil y ver cómo su amigo sí se mete en problemas y siempre acaba torturado por Amycus y Alecto. Además, no es como si Hannah fuese una completa inútil.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic es... bueno, hubo gente que no presentó fic para el reto _Una imagen, una historia_, así que para que nadie se quedara sin fic de su fanart me ofrecí como reserva. Sí, un poco lioso.

Mi imagen e : / / browse . deviantart art/Neville - 67306503 (sin espacios), propuesta por **Roxy Everdeen**, a quien está dedicado.

* * *

**_Asumir riesgos_**

o-o-o

Últimamente, Neville está más guapo.

Que conste que no es porque lo diga Hannah. Es un hecho objetivo: el niño tímido y regordete que se tropezó al subir al taburete antes de ser seleccionado en Gryffindor, el que ha sido su amigo desde aquella soporífera clase de Historia de la Magia en primero, ha crecido.

_Y de qué manera_, piensa Hannah, y se sonroja sólo por la idea. Preocupada, mira a su derecha, y sonríe al ver la pluma de Neville deslizarse a toda velocidad por el pergamino, aliviada de que su amigo aún no sepa Legeremancia.

Si bien Neville tiene un nivel más bien normalito en la mayoría de asignaturas (normalito tirando a aprobar por los pelos), en Herbología es tan bueno que supera incluso a Hermione Granger. Y ni siquiera los Carrow han cambiado eso. Neville dirige, junto a Ginny y Luna, lo que queda del Ejército de Dumbledore, pero sigue sacando tiempo para la asignatura que más le gusta. No, no le gusta, se corrige Hannah: le _apasiona_.

Y aun así, el estrés y el miedo han hecho que adelgace, y su mirada cohibida ahora está constantemente alerta, como si esperara ver aparecer a Amycus o Alecto de un momento a otro. Todo ello ha hecho que Hannah se fije, casi como si acabase de conocerlo, en su apariencia. Hasta hace relativamente poco, la Hufflepuff calificaba a Neville de _mono_ en lo que a físico respecta.

Hannah mira sus propios deberes. Detesta leer libros escritos por magos con la sangre sangre más limpia que si la hubieran pasado por papel de filtro y tener que fingir estar de acuerdo con ellos. Suelta un bufido; si por ella fuera, seguiría el ejemplo de Padma –quizá de forma algo menos radical– y les dejaría claras unas cuantas cosas a ese par de locos. Pero el día en que los Carrow la castigaron con la cruciatus, Neville le hizo prometer que tendría cabeza, así que se conforma con escribirles indirectas sutiles en las redacciones. Que probablemente esos dos cerebros de mosquito ni siquiera capten.

—Hannah, Hannah, Hannah—la joven vuelve a la realidad cuando nota suaves tirones en una de sus trenzas. Neville acompaña cada tirón con el hombre de ella. Algo exasperada, Hannah hace que su amigo suelte la trenza y la deje en su sitio.

—Dime.

—¿Crees que es una buena idea?

Hannah arquea las cejas.

—No, no lo es—responde directamente—. Es un suicidio, y ni siquiera entiendo qué pretendéis demostrar robando la espada.

Neville se encoge de hombros. Luego hace una mueca de dolor, y Hannah comprende el motivo: aún le duele el último castigo que se ganó.

—Les molestaría mucho.

—Es más suicida que plantarse delante de Quién-Tú-Sabes desarmado—declara. Neville la mira con algo de remordimiento—. Vamos, vas a hacerlo de todas formas, no pongas esa cara.

Neville no responde, sólo suspira y mira su redacción.

o-o-o

Sabe que Hannah tiene razón. Que resultará difícil robar la espada de Godric Gryffindor; que si los pillan se les caerá el pelo por colarse en el despacho del director y cogerla, y si no también, por ser sospechosos.

Pero a Neville se le olvidó hace meses todo lo que conlleva la palabra "peligro". Y, siendo sincero, prefiere seguir sin recordarlo. Porque cuando está tumbado en su cama y no tiene ningún plan para dificultar el trabajo de los Carrow que llevar a cabo, nada que proponer a sus compañeros, piensa en que, después de todo, no son más que un puñado de adolescentes tratando de enfrentarse a los esbirros de un mago tenebroso, y que las probabilidades de salir bien parados de ahí son más bien escasas. Y teme, más que los castigos, que Amycus o Alecto hagan daño a alguien más.

Mientras observa el dosel de su cama, esperando a que llegue la hora, un recuerdo se fija en su mente, desbaratando todos sus intentos por no dejarse consumir por el miedo. Neville ve, como si estuviera ahí de nuevo, la primera vez que Hannah sufrió la maldición cruciatus. Fue en Artes Oscuras, y ese día quedó patente que a Crabbe lo único que se le da bien es hacer daño. El joven se estremece y se incorpora bruscamente, buscando algo con lo que distraerse.

Mira su reloj; aún faltan veinte minutos para la hora que han acordado él, Ginny y Luna para colarse en el despacho de Snape, pero Neville no piensa pasarlos atenazado por el miedo. Sale del dormitorio y atraviesa la oscura sala común como una exhalación, y casi agradece la adrenalina que pone todo su cuerpo alerta al llegar al pasillo y lo hace ser consciente de que en cualquier momento puede encontrarse con algún profesor.

No sabe adónde quiere ir, sólo que _necesita_ librarse del recuerdo. Pensar en Luna, en Seamus o en Parvati tampoco es agradable, pero desde luego no hay nada peor que recordar a Hannah sufriendo. Neville se siente orgulloso de haberla convencido de no hacer nada que la ponga en el ojo de mira de los Carrow.

Antes de darse cuenta, ha llegado al séptimo piso. Neville no está seguro de qué espera encontrar en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero ciertamente se sorprende al ver, sentada en el pasillo frente a la entrada camuflada a la estancia, a Hannah Abbott.

La muchacha lo mira con extrañeza al principio, pero una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios y se extiende por todo su rostro conforme Neville se acerca y se deja caer a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Neville se encoge de hombros.

—Hacer tiempo mientras llega la hora.

Hannah aparta la mirada.

—Por un momento he pensado que habíais cambiado de idea. Se ve que soy tonta.

—Hannah…—Neville alarga la mano y coge un mechón de su pelo. Ahora su amiga lo lleva suelto, lo que le da un aire en cierto modo más vulnerable. Ella no se inmuta—. Hay que hacerlo.

Hannah le dirige una mirada fulminante, y libera su pelo sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿"Hay"? No, Neville, no _hay_ que hacer nada. Y en todo caso, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tú el que se meta en todos los follones? Deja que alguien más haga alguna estupidez, para variar. A este paso los Carrow terminarán matándote antes de Navidad.

Neville se muerde el labio, y sabe, pese a que Hannah ha vuelto a girarse, que sus ojos grises están borrosos por las lágrimas. A su amiga siempre la traiciona la rabia, haciéndola llorar cuando no quiere. Algo que, como Neville sabe, Hannah odia con todas sus fuerzas.

—Oye, voy a hacerlo, tanto si te gusta como si no—dice finalmente.

Hannah lo mira de nuevo. Efectivamente, las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos. Pero su expresión es decidida:

—Entonces, yo voy con vosotros.

Neville palidece.

—No.

La mirada de la joven se endurece, y una lágrima solitaria baja por su mejilla. Pero esta vez Hannah no se gira para evitar que Neville la vea llorar. Al contrario, está más cerca. Neville se fija en sus labios, más rojos de lo normal e hinchados de habérselos mordido por los nervios, y pese a que el miedo que siente ahora, a diferencia de cuando estaba en su dormitorio, es casi agradable –porque lo peor que puede pasar es que resulte ser una calamidad besando, algo medianamente soportable–, resiste el impulso de echar a correr.

—No soy una niña—susurra Hannah. Está tan cerca que sus palabras chocan contra los labios de Neville. El joven se ha quedado momentáneamente paralizado.

Sabe que Hannah tiene razón, y que él no es quién para decirle lo que debe o no debe hacer, pero sencillamente la idea de que los Carrow la descubran y se ensañen con ella es demasiado insoportable. Y Neville no piensa consentir que Amycus y Alecto pongan sus asquerosos ojos en Hannah.

En algún momento, el joven interrumpe su divagación. La punta de su nariz roza la de Hannah, que ha cerrado los ojos. Las lágrimas descienden por las mejillas de la muchacha, y Neville sabe que ahora le toca a él avanzar. Que para eso se supone que es el valiente.

—Neville.

La potente voz de Ginny hace que ambos den un respingo y se separen precipitadamente. Mientras Hannah mira hacia otro lado para limpiarse las lágrimas, Neville se gira para ver acercarse a su amiga, seguida por Luna, que mira al techo con ojos soñadores, probablemente buscando nargles o torposoplos o algo por el estilo.

—¿Cómo sabíais que estaba aquí?—inquiere Neville.

—Bueno, al ver que no bajabas he subido a tu dormitorio, y Seamus me ha dicho que te ha visto salir como alma que lleva el diablo—Ginny se encoge de hombros—. Y últimamente le has cogido el gusto a la Sala de los Menesteres. Oh, hola, Hannah—la saluda al fijarse en ella.

Neville es consciente de que debería decirle algo a la rubia, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca o simplemente preguntarse _qué_, su amiga se pone en pie de un salto.

—Yo me voy a dormir—declara. Una cortina de pelo rubio impide a Neville ver su rostro.—. Buena suerte.

Se aleja por el pasillo a paso rápido, sin mirar atrás.

—Creo que está disgustada contigo, Neville—comenta Luna con su voz suave, bajando a la Tierra muy oportunamente, como de costumbre.

Él sacude la cabeza.

—¿Vamos a ello?—propone, decidido a mantener a Hannah fuera de la conversación.

Ginny y Luna sonríen.

o-o-o

Hannah sigue sin comprender del todo qué ocurrió anoche.

Bueno, sí, a grandes rasgos… se quedó a milímetros de besar a Neville Longbottom. Y quién sabe si hubieran acabado besándose de no haber aparecido Ginny Weasley… porque él no parecía muy por la labor. Hannah supone que por esa timidez que, a pesar de lo mucho que Neville ha madurado, sigue con él, pero una parte de ella –la parte cruel, para ser más exactos– le dice que probablemente el joven hubiese retrocedido si hubiese tenido la oportunidad.

A pesar de ello, los celos que la joven sintió de Weasley cuando Neville fue con ella al Baile de Navidad, que Hannah creía enterrados, han resurgido en forma de un pequeño resentimiento hacia Ginny. Maldita sea, ¿no podría haber tardado dos minutos más?

Hannah sacude la cabeza, sintiéndose mal por estar pensando todo eso precisamente ahora. Aparta la mirada del maltrecho rostro de Neville y se fija en Ginny y Luna, ambas dormidas. La pelirroja se ha sentado en la cama de su amiga y han hablado en voz baja sobre vete tú a saber qué hasta que el cansancio ha podido con ellas.

Los Carrow se ensañaron más con Neville que con las otras dos, y Hannah se jugaría los dos brazos a que fue porque su amigo no sabe quedarse calladito cuando hace falta. Por un momento, la joven desea darle una colleja. Luego se fija de nuevo en su rostro salpicado de pequeños cortes, así como en el moretón que le cubre el pómulo, y canaliza su odio hacia Amycus y Alecto, con gran éxito.

Se muerde el labio, recordando la rotunda negativa de Neville cuando ella le pidió acompañarles anoche. Hannah sabe que, de haberlo hecho, ahora estaría como sus amigos, pero no puede evitar pensar que no es justo que el joven decida por ella sólo porque la piensa demasiado frágil para encomendarle cualquier responsabilidad. Se propone decírselo cuando despierte y le aparta un mechón de pelo de la frente antes de acurrucarse en su silla para esperar a que Neville recupera la consciencia; supone que recién levantado, su amigo será más fácil de convencer.

o-o-o

Neville recuerda haber salido del despacho de Snape sin apenas poder mantenerse en pie, apoyado en la pared y mordiéndose el labio para no exteriorizar el dolor que aún no lo ha abandonado, pero su consciencia se apagó en algún punto del trayecto hacia la enfermería.

Porque supone que está en la enfermería. Desde luego, la superficie sobre la que está es ligeramente menos mullida que su cama en la torre de Gryffindor, y a través de sus párpados se filtra más luz de la que suele haber en el dormitorio.

Y duele. Merlín, cómo duele. Neville no es capaz de decidir qué parte de su cuerpo protesta más, porque cada vez que elige una, otro punto decide hacerse notar y distraerlo. Por doler, le duele hasta respirar, y cada latido de su corazón resuena en su cráneo haciendo que su cabeza corra el riesgo de explotar.

En algún momento, Neville consigue escapar de esa especie de espiral sin fondo que es pensar en sensaciones físicas, y recuerda cómo los pillaron. Y el odio por Snape y los Carrow hace que se olvide un momento del dolor. Se estremece al recordar los gritos de Ginny y Luna, y se siente fatal al no poder evitar agradecer que Hannah no los acompañara, como ella quería.

_Hannah_. Hay algo respecto a ella a lo que Neville aún no ha tenido tiempo para darle vueltas; en su defensa, el joven no ha tenido la ocasión de analizar lo ocurrido anoche.

Pero… ¿de verdad Hannah estuvo a punto de besarlo? A él, a Neville Longbottom, el que casi se mata en la primera lección de vuelo, el blanco preferido para insultar en las clases de Snape después de Harry. No es que la idea le moleste, pero siempre ha tenido la sensación de que, a él, Hannah lo ve sólo como un amigo. Él la veía sólo como amiga hasta hace relativamente poco, aunque no sabría decir el momento exacto en que comenzó a desear que los labios siempre hinchados de la joven fuesen por un beso de él y no por los nervios o la ansiedad. Pero se conformaba con estar a su lado, haciendo los deberes con ella, riéndose de los Carrow con ella y manteniéndola bien lejos de esos dos chalados.

Neville abre los ojos, más por huir del huracán que Hannah ha provocado en su interior que por verdadera curiosidad.

Efectivamente, está en la enfermería. La reconoce en cuanto se fija en el alto techo. Como si fuese un detonante, el darse cuenta de ello hace que vuelva a recordar que le duele todo. Neville parpadea con dificultad y gira la cabeza.

Hannah Abbott está sentada en una silla junto a la cama, con los pies apoyados en el borde y los brazos rodeando sus piernas, la barbilla apoyada sobre las rodillas. Como una bola. El pelo que anoche Neville vio suelto está de nuevo preso en sus acostumbradas dos trenzas rubias, y los ojos grises de la joven se clavan en él cuando Hannah se percata de que está despierto. Algo en su mirada hace que Neville sonría.

—¿Cómo estás?—inquiere la muchacha en voz baja.

Neville intenta encogerse de hombros, pero sólo consigue hacer un movimiento descoordinado acompañado de un quejido.

—Bien—miente. Hannah arquea una ceja, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro—. Bueno, no—rectifica, algo irritado—. Pero tampoco me voy a morir.

La sonrisa de Hannah se esfuma, y es sustituida por una línea severa, tan parecida a la de la profesora McGonagall que Neville no puede evitar sentirse intimidado.

—¿Se puede saber cómo os las ingeniasteis para que os pillaran?—exige saber, bajando las piernas de la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

Neville se muerde el labio inferior.

—En el despacho, Snape tiene…

—¿Sabes qué? He cambiado de idea. Me da igual—lo corta ella—. Lo que quería decirte es que es la última vez que me dejas sin hacer nada—Neville abre la boca para protestar, pero Hannah no le permite hablar—: Sí, me hiciste prometer que no buscaría líos con los Carrow. Pero las promesas están para romperlas; y para suicida tú, suicida yo.

Neville se incorpora hasta quedar sentado, soportando las quejas de sus músculos estoicamente. La mirada gris de Hannah es tan fría como una superficie de metal; es obvio que está enfadada. Él también está un poco cabreado consigo mismo por no haber previsto que Snape tendría un encantamiento maullido, pero supone que la rabia de Hannah va más allá.

—No—dice, con una rotundidad que pocas veces consigue expresar—. Te guste o no, me lo prometiste y no quiero que…

Hannah suelta un gruñido.

—Sí, te lo prometí. Porque me obligaste—Neville entorna los ojos, pero la joven no se amedrenta—. El problema es que a ti no hay manera de obligarte a dejar de meterte en follones con los Carrow, y no quiero seguir así—Hannah aparta la mirada, y el joven comprende que su enfado está llegando al punto en que tiene que discutir con él y luchar contra las lágrimas al mismo tiempo—. Aunque no te lo parezca, no soy inútil…

—¿Qué?—la corta Neville, atónito—. ¿A qué viene eso?

Varias lágrimas ardientes de rabia abandonan los ojos de Hannah.

—¿Crees que además de inútil soy tonta? Porque no. Vale que Amycus me pillase y me torturase, pero fue una vez, y por si no te has dado cuenta hasta Smith se la ha llevado, y tú pareces un maldito mártir. Eso no significa que no sea capaz de…

—Hannah—Neville siente cómo su enfado se evapora y es sustituido por una incredulidad superlativa. La joven lo mira con resentimiento—. ¿Quién ha dicho que seas inútil?

—¡Tú!—explota Hannah, y el rastro que empiezan a dejar sus lágrimas se mimetiza con el rubor de sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué, si no, me has prohibido hacer cualquier cosa que conlleve un mínimo de riesgo? Te cabreaste cuando me cogieron, y no sé si es que no te fías o… ¿De qué te ríes?—Neville lo intenta, pero no logra reprimir una carcajada—. Vale—Hannah se pone en pie—. Como quieras. Me voy.

Neville le coge la muñeca para evitar que se aleje.

—No creo que seas inútil—le asegura, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor por el repentino movimiento—. Si te pedí que dejases de meterte en follones, fue porque…—pero él también se sonroja, y no acaba la frase.

Hannah deja de intentar soltarse.

—¿Por qué?—inquiere en voz baja.

Neville aparta la mirada. Hannah se deja caer en el borde de la cama y lo observa fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

—No me gustó—empieza—. Cuando Crabbe…—sacude la cabeza—. Era horrible oírte gritar—Neville se aventura a mirar a Hannah y descubre los ojos de ella brillantes por las lágrimas y la perplejidad—. Y no quería que pasara de nuevo… Pero no creo que seas inútil.

Hannah no dice nada en un buen rato. Neville se pregunta si debería haberle dicho eso antes; y, aunque supone que sí, luego se da cuenta de que él no sabía –y de ninguna forma se le podría haber ocurrido– que Hannah fuese lo suficientemente idiota como para creer que él la considera inútil.

—Sigue sin ser justo —replica ella finalmente—. A mí, tú… Tampoco me gusta que siempre estés así—admite—. Pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, porque no hay manera de que lo prometas.

—No puedo prometer lo que no voy a cumplir—murmura Neville—. Pero… pero no es lo mismo.

Hannah arquea las cejas.

—Siempre estás con eso. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

—Porque yo soy tu amigo, pero tú…—Neville cierra la boca, justo a tiempo.

Hannah se muerde el labio y luego, como anoche, se acerca a él.

—¿Yo qué? ¿Por qué no es lo mismo?

Neville nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras. Eso, sumado a la insoportable cercanía de Hannah –que, para más inri, es _demasiada_ distancia–, hace que no sea capaz de formular la frase que se muere de ganas por decir.

Así que no la completa. Antes de darse cuenta, sus labios están sobre los de Hannah. Más curiosos que seguros, uno y otra exploran ese territorio extraño y anhelado, con los nervios paralizando a ambos de vez en cuando. Y, a pesar de ello, ambos disfrutan ese beso con muchas ganas y poca técnica.

—Por esto—logra decir Neville cuando recupera la voz. El dolor de su castigo se le antoja más lejano que nunca cuando Hannah sonríe.

—No me convence—replica, aunque ya no parece tan enfadada—. La próxima vez iré con vosotros.

Esta vez es ella quien lo besa, dejando a Neville sin argumentos con los que defender su postura. Sin embargo, decide que ya hablará con ella más tarde. Ahora prefiere disfrutar del beso, de Hannah y de esa agradable sensación de fortaleza propia de alguien que lo ha intentado, asumiendo los riesgos que conlleva, y ha hecho real lo que parecía un imposible.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Et voilà! Tengo un cariño impresionante a Neville, y creo que si Rowling lo puso con Hannah por algo sería... así que he aquí mi versión de sus inicios. Como pareja, claro, porque son amigos desde peques.

¿Reviews?


End file.
